snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Primary Wizarding School
Since its founding in 2020, Primary Wizarding School (informally; PWS) has established itself as a magical school geared toward preparing the next generation for their entry to other schools, both wizarding and muggle. Children up to the age of 11 who exhibit magic or are descended from magical parents are welcome to attend. The cirriculum is dedicated to helping children gain control of their own magic in the beginning while also educating on the culture within the muggle and wizarding community to help establish unity without breaking the International Statute of Secrecy. School hours run from 8:00 am through 6:00 pm, with classes ending promptly at 3:00 pm with activities running until closing time. Squibs who attend the school after a certain age are then moved to classes geared towards alternative subjects and introduction to muggle technology that help make the transition for them to muggle schools easier. All students enrolled are kept in the system, enabling them to transfer to other locations without trouble. Courses Covered *Arts & Crafts * Discipline & Balance (controlling Magic abilities) * Foreign Languages * Geography * Language Arts * Magical Games (including Gobstones & Quidditch) * Magical History * Magical Safety & Appreciation * Mathematics *Muggle-Wizard Connections *Music Theory *Nutrition * Physical Education * Quill Writing * Reading * Theory of Magic * World History Campus Locations *Montreal, Quebec, Canada *Luxembourg, Luxembourg *Alexandria, Egypt *Cologne, Germany *Cannes, France *La Paz, Bolivia *Edinburgh, Scotland - (main campus) *Hexagon Alley, London, UK - St. Woboldo's Primary School *Johannesburg, Gauteng, South Africa *Oslo, Norway *Naples, Italy *Madrid, Spain *St. Petersburg, Russia *Salem, Massachusetts, USA *Salem, Oregon, USA *Sydney, Australia *Wellington, New Zealand Faculty & Staff * Alena Angelov - Director (St. Wolbodo) * Tiberius Dursley - Year 4 - 6 teacher (St. Wolbodo) * Anya Keller - Nursery teacher (St. Wolbodo) * James McLeod - Arts & Crafts; Year R & 1 * Katherine Pennifold - Geography; Year 2 - 4 * Charely Potter - Headmaster & Magical Games Coach * Seth Macmillan - Discipline & Balance * Monroe Ona - Physical Education, Nutrition, Magical Games (St. Wolbodo) * Pollyanna Pierce - Year R teacher (St. Wolbodo) * Annette Shacklebolt - Receptionist * Sergey Starikov - Mathematics (St. Petersburg, Russia) * Steven Tamesis - Physical Education * Nancy Tamesis - Mathematics * Elizabeth Tanner - Music & Music Theory Enrolled Students Infant class= Infant class '- ''(up to 3 year olds) * Samuel Gusey * Spencer Kuznetsov-Muldoon * Daisy Potter * Caoilainn Riverton * Jorgie Stemp * Jude Stemp * Macy Wood |-|Nursery class= '''Nursery Class - ''(3 - 4 year olds) * Chiara Blane * Gabriele Blane * Darcy Di Marco |-|Year R= '''Year R '- (4 - 5 year olds) * Lucas Dakest * Darren Eris * Alis Hanover * Thaddius Potter * Holly Tamesis * Cameron Yancy |-|Year 1= Year 1 -'' '(5 - 6 year olds) * Dylan Davidson * Caleb Doherty * Katie Doherty * Hugo Ferrier * Xaria Gunter * Milo Miarkos-Bones * Phoebe Soler-Hensley * Jenna Yancy |-|Year 2= '''Year 2 - (6 - 7 year olds) * Emma Dakest * Franklin Entienne * Jemma McCrae * Njål Nævra * Attina Royal * Liberty Stemp * Sparrow Stemp |-|Year 3= Year 3 - (7 - 8 year olds) * Grace Miarkos-Bones * Mackenzie Motts * Alana Potter * Elisa Potter |-|Year 4= Year 4 - (8 - 9 year olds) * Alfie Ackerly * Anthony Ackerly * Archie Ackerly * Anastasiya Dalgaard-Volkova * Emelie Entienne * Oliver Meriwether * Orvar Skarsgard * Maverick Stemp * McCartney Stemp |-|Year 5= Year 5 - (9 - 10 year olds) * Daniel Broadmoor * Isaac Broadmoor * Charlotte Montmorency * Christopher Montmorency * Theodore Montmorency * Cameron Tamesis * Filip Vitvinin |-|Year 6= Year 6 -'' (10 - 11 year olds) * Carina Nævra * Lilah Stemp ''- Updated to the current school year. (2089-90) Graduates |-|2089= ' Class of 2089 ' * Seraphine Descoteaux * Kirk Forsfelle * Autumn Rewuri * Wesley Rewuri * Ringo Stemp |-|2088= ' Class of 2088 ' * Matthew Meriwhether * Olivia Phillips * Benton Primeaux * Torrance Spades * Corbin Stemp * Saffron Stemp * Rachel Watson Category:Wizarding schools Category:Primary Wizarding schools Category:Primary schools